Forum:Eridian Warrior WT listing?
Does anyone have a Willow Tree listing of a working Eridian Warrior mod? Thanks in advance for posting it. Dotonehundred 17:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) PS - formatting errors are due to a bug that occurs when you left-click the icons in the edit screen - it doesn't deactivate highlighting when you click elsewhere. Dotonehundred 17:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I saw one on Se7ensins.com's forum. Let me go check. AtlasSoldier 17:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) dlc3_gd_itemgrades.dlc3_Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Lilith_Eridian gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Eridian_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Eridian_EridianWarrior dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_EridianLoyaltyDeck 1 5 0 63 :There you go. Copy the above to notepad, remove the spaces before each line (so it doesnt mess up in WillowTree) AtlasSoldier 17:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks. I saw that one but reasoned it probably wouldn't work since it pre-dates the most recent patch and was an attempt to circumvent the deletion bug. Unfortunately, I was right. The game deletes the prefix and the material and loses the second bonus. Dotonehundred 18:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Then your best bet is to try farming Crawmie as a Siren with modded stuff (to make it easier of course) and see if you can't get one dropped. Then just hop onto WillowTree, increase the leftside to 6/6b/6c for high values, and increase the material to 2/3. AtlasSoldier 18:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: ::This is what you get back if you try that listing - :: :: ::dlc3_gd_itemgrades.dlc3_Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith ::dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith ::dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Lilith_Eridian ::gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6b ::gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 ::None ::gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian ::None ::dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_EridianLoyaltyDeck ::1 ::5 ::0 ::57 :: ::It was precisely to avoid craw - oh, how sick I am of craw - that I asked if anyone had the listing... preferrably from a drop. Ah well, back to the lair I suppose I go... Dotonehundred 18:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: ::This one works! :: :: ::dlc3_gd_itemgrades.dlc3_Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith ::dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith ::dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Lilith_Eridian ::gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6b ::gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 ::gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Eridian_1 ::gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian ::dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Eridian_EridianWarrior ::dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_EridianLoyaltyDeck ::1 ::5 ::1 ::57 :: ::It appears that there is only 1 material for this mod. ::Dotonehundred 23:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The game is deleting the material, even from legit drops! Dotonehundred 02:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Does anyone have a 5-line example, or are all known post 9/27 drops missing the material line? Dotonehundred 19:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Here's one that just dropped off craw - notice what's missing. dlc3_gd_itemgrades.dlc3_Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Lilith_Eridian gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6b gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside1 None gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Eridian_EridianWarrior dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_EridianLoyaltyDeck 1 5 0 57 Sheesh. It's still bugged! Dotonehundred 23:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : It is ;) Even if in the discription on the Class Mod-Page says it is possible that they can spawn with +X% higher clip size or extra weapon damage the only thing i saw yet is +61% weapon dmg without 2nd special effect. : Every other effect wont appear cause : gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMatrerials.Material_Eridian_1 to 3 : DONT exist. I've found a Eridian Worrier COM dropped by Craw with +31% weapon dmg and this one also has NONE under this section in Willow. : So as long as this dont get fixed no 2nd special bonus would be available legit. ADreamer 10:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC)